Texas Forever
by Aviolin
Summary: What is going on in their heads at night after several bottles of whisky and Lylas risky dare. Mostly LylaTim, JasonLyla and JasonTim. Rated for sexual situation and language.


God bless my biology teacher and his amazing skill to make my mind wander to dirty things (and he still believes that I was a good girl and wrote my annelid essay)

I don't own Tim or Jason or Lyla. If I would I wouldn't be here posting believe me.

TEXAS FOREVER

Lyla Garrity is a good Christian girl and no matter how drunk she is right now this should not turn her on. But it does. This is damn hot and she admits it openly. Jasons hand wrapped clumsily around his shoulders. Tims hand pulling him closer from the back of his head. Holy shit is all she can say. They are not just kissing. They are _kissing_. Jason groans in his mouth. Or at least she thinks it is Jason.

Honestly, she never believed that Jason would kiss him. It was a half joke and a stupid risky dare after long swing of whisky when she suggested it. No, Jason is the golden boy in wheel chair. Why would he kiss his best friend like this? But Tim in the other hand… Tim is able to do anything. She suggested the whole kiss thing because she wanted to see their faces. They had taken it seriously and hell, she's not complaining. She watches (barely blinking because she's afraid she will miss something) how Tim pulls back just a little his lips still almost touching Jasons, eyes locked in amazingly intensive stare. Tim grins. She has never seen him grin like that.

"Friends?" he whispers against Jasons mouth.

"Texas forever man" Jason whispers back and the warmness in her belly changes to burning hot feeling when Tim gives him a final peck to lips before completely leaning back and shifting back to his own place.

Tim looks to Lyla and she answers to his gaze and he knows that tonight she would be his. Tonight she's not some snobby, spoiled daddy's little girl. Tonight she's not the modest and kind friend of Jesus and tonight the only god she'll know is him. Not breaking the gaze he slowly licks his lips. They taste like the whisky Jason has been drinking the whole night. Jason was a good kisser, better than most of the girls he has ever kissed. And he had soft lips, almost as soft as Lylas.

"Are you happy now babe?" Jason asks stealing her attention away from Tim.

She nods not quite trusting to her voice yet. He smirks. He has no right to call her babe anymore because she's not his girl anymore but because Tim won't call her babe he will. Tim can call her _Lyla _in that low husky voice which makes even him shiver but he can't, so he sticks with babe and sugar and sweetie and everyone is happy. But what he calls her doesn't really matter because his head is in the clouds and he feels more _alive _than ever, the taste of Tim still on his tongue. He understands Lyla now. Why she cheated him with Tim of all people, why she couldn't stop it even when she clearly hated herself for it. The fact is that he knows now how addicting his best friend can be.

So much has happened during these long months. They used to be Jason/Lyla and Tim who would live happily ever after in their big hunting ranch where Tim would have tons of girls for himself. Then Jason lost his legs and a part of himself and they became Jason and Tim/Lyla for a moment before they were nothing but three miserable being separated. Jason was too proud, too shocked to forgive and let it go. Lyla was drowning in self loath and desperation. Tim fell in love. Lyla got her Jason back. They broke up. Three miserable being again. And what now? They are just Jason, Lyla and Tim sitting around bonfire, drinking and daring each other like good old times were back, messing with each other. But things have changed. They are not young and innocent anymore. They are grown up young adults who get their booze legally and take things further (no "jump around the bonfire four times with one leg singing Dolly Parton songs", this time it's "Jason, _kiss Tim_"). Now if Jason could hold a knife without a fear of hurting someone or himself he would've cut the sexual tension around here. Because that tension is here, thick and heavy and he is happy that they still have something going on between them.

"Get closer to him babe. I want to see you together"

Lyla does hesitate a little which surprises him but she still walks around the bonfire, her green summer dress flowing in slight night wind. She bends her knees to sit next to Tim but he grabs her waist and pulls her to his lap. She can't help but let a small moan escape from her lips because he is so damn hard under those jeans. At that moment she feels that those are on her way and that she can't get close enough. She pushes her hesitations, embarrassment and everything negative aside. Jason gives them his best predatory grin.

"Does it feel good?" he asks softly and Tim closes his eyes when she moves her hips to get a better position. He doesn't know if she made it on purpose or not and he doesn't care because he can't look away from Tim and how hot he looks.

"_Yes_" Lyla answers.

Somewhere in her mind small modest sound is screaming that this is _bad _and she should _go now _and fast but the part of her which is control shuts it down violently. She sure goes to hell because of this but this is so worth it. So she looks straight to Jasons eyes, forcing them to look away from Tim. She holds his gaze when she licks her lips and slowly rolls her hips. Tim lets out a shaky breath which tickles her neck. She can only imagine what he's feeling now.

This must be some kind of heaven for him. Because yeah, she knows that he loves him. It was easy to notice, really. When they had their affair he never fucked her like she was just another girl in line. He looked her with gentle eyes, whispering how _beautiful _she is and he tried to charm her as best as he could, stopped drinking for a while, acted (she's not sure was it even an act) that he's interested in her school work and so on. She rejected him coldly because she didn't afford to have feelings for him. She was Jasons girl. And now, how did it end? Exactly how Tim dreamed of: she's here on his lap, rubbing herself against him in front of Jason to whom he lost her so many times.

Tim wraps his warm arm around her to hold her there, fingers drawing patterns on her sides, stomach, hips and thighs. Those are same hands which just a moment ago were pulling Jason closer to his body. Her breathing is heavy and she can feel the pounding of his heart against his back. Alcohol is making her feel dizzy or maybe that is just the side effect of being with these two in this situation. She would never do this sober that's for sure. But now she can understand alcoholics who she earlier has so deeply pitied. This feeling of freedom is breathtaking (or maybe it's Tim again) and she feels like she can understand everything. The sick way faith has gotten their lives all fucked up and led them to this situation here. She can understand the fine strings that keep them together and the bonds that unite them. They can't escape or hide from each other because in the end it's always Texas forever.

"Kiss her" Jason commands.

He's not jealous or angry. How could he be because they look so perfect together sitting next to campfire shadows dancing on their skin? She's soft and smooth _everywhere_, he can remember that. Still remembers how warm her skin was under his palms and how kind her eyes were. And Tim who is rough and harsh and he owns and controls. Lyla is soft. Tim is hard. They are opposites of each others but they still kind of have parts of each others in their lives, if it makes any sense. Now days Lyla has a rough life everything heading to downhill and fast when she's not daddy's little princess anymore and the curtains were opened. Tim is heading to better direction, desperate to be a good man for her and she's slowly leaning towards him and making him happy. They could pretend as much as they want or better she can pretend, but this is how _things are supposed to be _and this is where they belong.

So Tim dips his head to press his lips against hr neck lightly, sending a trail of butterfly kisses to her shoulder, teasing her and making her lean against him harder, offering her neck to him. She slowly drifts away from this world to go a place where she can't see because the air is just white soft mist and it smells like vanilla and tastes like lemons. She swears that she purrs sound rising deep from her chest, when he finally opens his mouth against her shoulder and bites her skin gently. This _is _heaven. This is gods gift for all the women on earth: Timothy Riggins and his luscious lips. She has her eyes closed. His hands move to caress her thighs. She realizes that she loves him back.

Jason watches them with great interest. Tim is moving slowly and Lyla looks so pure and sensual. It sure is interesting just to follow what is going on as a bystander. It doesn't feel like you're watching a movie because they really are here, he can hear their heavy breaths and every movement and little sounds they are making. He knows that after this drunken night of fun everything will change dramatically. Tim kissed him and he felt it _everywhere_. Tim kissed Lyla (and sure as hell will do much more before sun rises) and she felt it all over her too. He wants that she feels it because she can say that she's an innocent, good girl but he knows that she needs physical contact. She _needs _Tim because he's a bad boy and sinful and she needs to do sins because if she doesn't Jason is sure that she would grow wings and fly away from them.

"Take her dress away" he says steadily. He wonders has she sexy and matching underwear for occasion (and for Tim) or does she trust to her usual Kermit style. She's the only one who could make Kermit panties so hot.

"Jason. No. Don't do this" she says snapping her eyes open suddenly. Her voice is shaky and eyes wide.

"Not drunk enough?" he asks waving his almost empty whisky bottle in air.

"We are in public"

"We are middle of nowhere"

She opens her mouth but closes it. She has nothing to say to that. There are no excuses; she can't say that she doesn't want this because she sure does but… Jason is here _watching _them so closely and it's kind of awkward. And not even kind of, she shouldn't be here at all, that's the reasonable Lyla again screaming in her head for attention. The bad Lyla just wants to continue this because Tim has stopped massaging and caressing and kissing her skin and damn she wants him to be all over her again.

"Lyla…"

Tim has his best sexy, husky, low, seductive and begging voice in use and she can only melt. He's the only one who can call her name like that. His hand slowly slides down her stomach to her thighs and towards the hem of her dress and over. She moans when she feels his warm, rough palm against her bare skin. She throws her head back to his shoulders and he nibbles the skin of her neck.

"How long can you resist?" Jason asks almost mocking him.

He sees how Tim slides his hand under the hem of her legs and how she parts her legs slightly and suddenly she's moaning again, back arching and Tim grins wildly. Jason shivers because Tim looks unlike he has ever seen before. His gaze locks with his own and it's pure desire, lust, need, passion, love, even possessiveness. He wants to jump on him right now.

"_Fuck_" she scowls in frustration because Jason is right and she can't resist at all.

"My pleasure" Tim mumbles.

And just like that Jason can swear that he _feels _again. He can feel Lyla under him and hear her soft moans right next to his ear when they are at his room and the door is locked, his family behind the wall. He can feel her breath on his lips just before she kisses him. Or is it Tim that is breathing against his lips? Is it Tim that he can suddenly almost feel on top of him, not Lyla? Because yeah, Tim would be on top. He just somehow knows that because that's just so… Tim. He wants to control. And Jason wants to let him have that.

Then Tim is undressing her painfully slow. He hikes the skirt up inch by inch, fingers caressing the exposed skin lightly before he pulls just little more. Her eyes are just half closed and Jason can see how the fire reflects from them. He is mesmerized. Tim is making this a show and just for him. Tim makes everything slowly and carefully and she plays her part perfectly surrendering under his fingertips. Every moan he draws out of her is for Jason. This all is for him. It is sick to get his pleasure from watching how his best friend does this to his ex girlfriend. It's twisted and _wrong _in so many levels because he is the crippled here and this could make him feel even worse than he already does every day. It could make. But it doesn't because Tim knows him so damn well that he won't do anything to hurt him. Tim is going to fuck her in front of his eyes and it's perfectly OK with him. Who saw that one coming?

He keeps watching and enjoying the show.

He groans in pleasure when Tim finally throws that dress aside and she has matching underwear (dark blue silk and lace). Groans when she turns her back to him straddling Tim and pressing her body against his, grinding her hips and crashing her mouth down to his. Groans when he catches Tims eyes behind his hair falling on them. Groans when he pretends that Tim is thinking _him _now and Lyla is just a toy.


End file.
